Buffy Ann Summer
Buffy Ann Summers Buffy Anne Summers was born 19 January 1981, probably in Los Angeles, to Joyce and Hank Summers. At age fifteen, Buffy Summers, a popular cheerleader, was called as a Slayer and trained by her first Watcher, Merrick. She faced a master vampire called Lothos and although she defeated him this was not before Merrick was himself killed. At this time she had a boyfriend named Pike, whose friend had been turned into a vampire. She was arrested for burning down the gym of Hemery High School in Los Angeles, and her parents checked her into a mental health facility when she tried to tell them about vampires. Shortly afterward, Buffy's parents divorced, and she moved to Sunnydale with her mother, Joyce. Buffy too, wanted to make a new start and forget her time as a Slayer, as Merrick's death had affected her quite deeply. On her first day at Sunnydale High, however, she met the school librarian, Rupert Giles, who turned out to be her new watcher, sent to resume her training and ensure that she follow her calling. For the next six years, from 1997-2003, she fought vampires, demons and other forces of evil, with the help of her watcher and friends. This time was not without loss and she herself died, not once but twice. The first time was soon after she came to Sunnydale, at the hands of "the master". She was dead for a short amount of time - and was quickly revived by Angel and Xander (though Xander performed the CPR). She went on to kill the master. Her second death was her own choice as she sacrificed herself to save the world from sliding into hell. She did it to protect her sister, the key, Dawn. This time she was truly dead and lay moldering in her grave for three months before another of her friends, Willow, who had by this time become a powerful witch, resurrected her by means of extremely dangerous magics involving a lone Osiris urn which was broken as a result of interference by demons. During her time in Sunnydale, she had three serious relationships; Angel (1997-1999) who she had to kill and send to Hell in order to stop the world from ending. He later returned about five months later which was a hundred years in Hell. Their relationship continued but he broke things off after Buffy's mother told him it was going nowhere. Riley Finn (1999-2000) who was a part of the Initiative, an Army demon hunting program. Buffy ran him off because she was afraid to connect and truly to him because of all the turmoil she went through with Angel. Though Buffy was hard pressed to admit it but Riley was too normal for her. Spike formerly known as William the Bloody (2001-2003) Buffy's most unhealthy relationship to date. That is saying something. It was all about sex, power and obsession. Other relationships include a lone date with a boy named Owen - a short relationship with a boy name Scott, and a relationship with Parker Abrams who she believed would be her long term partner, but he eventually dumped her after she slept with him. In 2003, Buffy learned that slayers only existed one at a time because of a rule made up by the original Watcher's council. She and Willow changed that with a spell, so that all of the potential slayers could be slayers at the same time. After the destruction of Sunnydale, Buffy moved to Scotland to train some of the slayers, and works alongside Giles and Xander. Contrary to what some believe, Buffy is not double partying in Rome to this day - making people believe the slayer is retired... This is a seperate slayer entirely, acting as Buffy to convince the world that the origional slayer is no longer a threat. The real Buffy Summers heads the new slayer group. Xander now acts as a sort of watcher to Buffy. Andrew is another watcher-type. Giles is working with Faith, ironically to keep slayers from straying to the dark path. Xander is also now best-buds with Dracula (an odd mix together). He taught him how to ride motorcycles. Buffy, to this day, works to stop the fate-believing organization known as the "twilight". They believe that the newly created army of slayers changes the balance between good and evil - and they try to correct that mistake with a device that turns slayers into normal girls.